The present invention relates in general to engine covers, and, more specifically, to molded covers receiving electrical engine components such as sensors and coil-on-plug units.
An outer surface of an internal combustion engine may include various covers enclosing certain moving and/or lubricated parts such as valves or a camshaft. Depending on the particular type of engine, such a cover may be commonly referred to as a cam cover, valve cover, or rocker cover. All such covers are referred to herein as a cam cover.
Modern internal combustion engines utilize multiple ancillary electrical components attached to their cam covers. These components may require large engine harnesses and a variety of electrical connectors. Potential disadvantages associated with engine harnesses and their associated electrical connectors may include problems with “hanking” of the harness on the outside of the cam cover, difficulties in making intermediate splices within the wire harness, incomplete seating of connectors, and missed connections during assembly or servicing of a vehicle. When a problem occurs, correction could require a simple reconnect to a much more expensive diagnosis with multiple component replacements and wire harness repairs of pigtail connectors.
In addition to complexity associated with the wiring, electrical components mounted to the cam cover such as a camshaft position sensor, camshaft timing solenoid, coil-on-plug unit, wastegate solenoid, wastegate vacuum sensor, engine temperature and pressure sensors, or a throttle body have required separate mechanical fasteners. The separate fasteners increase the complexity of both assembly and servicing of a vehicle as well as the cost.